Serena's Mishap Part 2
by Sureena
Summary: Lady Sylvanas and Serena talk about it.


**DISCLAIMER: Lady Sylvanas, Horde and the Forsaken are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.** Serena Ravensong is a fictional character used for the purpose of this story. There aren't any juicy bits in this one, it's a follow up to "Serena's Mishap".

Serena groaned and grabbed at her hair. She rolled over onto her side and crunched into a ball. She wanted to die, again. Why? Why had she said that?! She waited so many weeks for another encounter with the Dark Lady, it's all she thought about, and now this. She sobbed. Body racking sobs she didn't know a Forsaken could muster. She was angrier with herself more than anything.

"Are you finished?" Lady Sylvanas asked icily.

Silence, save for the crying. This went on for quite some time.

Serena knew Lady Sylvanas considered such emotion weakness. At this point, Serena figured she was screwed any way and had nothing to lose. For her insult, Lady Sylvanas would surely mete out punishment. Sylvanas was known to be ruthless. Yes, thought Serena, true-death was mere moments away. "Allurilyn", thought Serena, "I will be with you soon".

Slowly Serena gathered herself up and leaned against a tree. Lady Sylvanas was still present, staring emotionlessly at the miserable Forsaken. Serena drew her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. The icy stare of Lady Sylvanas gave her chills.

Lady Sylvanas finally broke the silence, "Tell me about her."

Serena couldn't look at the Banshee Queen, she was so embarrassed.

"My Queen," Serena began, her voice shaking, "I am so very sorry, I did not mean…"

"Tell me about her," Lady Sylvanas interrupted.

Silence…

"I won't ask again."

Serena closed her eyes, sighed, and began.

"It was dusk. I was returning home. I had some business in the neighboring town. In the distance, I heard howling. I didn't think much of it, except my horse reacted badly to it. My mare was unflappable. The only thing that ever bothered her were worgen. Since she reacted, I had to investigate. Despite her protests, we rode in the direction of the ruckus. We stumbled upon three large, male worgen. They surrounded a badly beaten Sin'dorei. From the looks of things, the males were going to do something far worse to the she-elf than simply beat her". Lady Sylvanas's eyes narrowed at this revelation. Serena hesitated.

"Continue, Serena."

"Mad with lust, they didn't hear me coming. I fired an arrow and hit one in the shoulder. He spun around. I fired again and sent an arrow through his throat. He dropped like a rock. The other two saw me and came at me. I hit one in the leg. He stumbled. At that moment, the Elf loosed a fireball that hit him in the chest. He was done for. The third knocked me from my horse. I lost my bow, but I had a knife. I stabbed him, but not before he raked his claws across my chest. The Elf readied another spell, but the worgen rolled away, she missed. I ran to the she-elf and helped her up. She was badly beaten. She could barely cast as her left arm was dislocated and wretched. She was about to faint. I begged her to stay with me, to stay conscious. I had no idea where the third worgen went. I had to get us both out of there.

The Sin'dorei's name was Allurilyn Dawnsunder. She was a mage who was gathering herbs for spells when she was attacked. She stayed with me for two weeks while she healed. I had some healing potions and healing herbs. They weren't the best but they did their job. Her arm was still sore; that would require an actual priest to heal, so she couldn't cast a portal. I gave her my horse. She thanked me and rode into the nearest safe town. I never expected to see her again."

"She surprised me one day. She returned my horse and offered to stay and help me get some repairs done. She said it would go faster with the aid of magic. Well, she never left. We became fast friends. Then, we simply grew into something more. Allurilyn was my first. My first real friend, my confidante, my first kiss, my first lover. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was perfect in every way.

She used to call me, "Dalah'surfal", just like you did and that's what prompted the memories. Though I screamed her name during the height of our passion, please believe me, I knew YOU were making love to me. I never, ever, wanted to hurt you. It was an accident. I will die for you if need be. I, I…." Serena's voice trailed off and light sobbing began.

Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, then…

Serena felt Sylvanas sit next to her. She draped her cape around both of them and encircled Serena with her arms.

"Serena, never apologize for your prior life. You are one of the few Forsaken fortunate enough to have retained memories after resurrection. I know all too well how former memories can haunt us."

Sylvanas lightly kissed Serena's temple, a kiss of reassurance not one of passion. Serena dared rest her head against the Queen.

"Why me? Why did you pick me?" Serena asked between sobs, she was crying now more out of relief. She was sure the Dark Lady was going to be furious with her.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Sylvanas

"Surely you must have many lovers, yet you sought me out…"

"Do you fancy me a harlot, Serena?" Sylvanas interrupted. She had an edge to her voice.

Serena just sighed, she had no response.

"If you must know, I too had one true love. One who's touch haunts me to this day. That was a lifetime ago. I do not bed just anyone and unless you count rape at the hands of Arthas, I have only had four lovers in my long life, including you."

Serena bridled at the thought of such atrocities being committed against her beloved queen, but she let the subject drop.

"Yes, that first night we were together, I was sex blind, I did not care, I wanted release; but as we embraced, I saw devotion in your eyes. You kissed me with genuine affection. All I ever see are lust-filled eyes of the living. They fancy me a conquest, not a sentient being. It felt so good to be with another. I couldn't use you to merely satisfy the needs of my body. Such was done to me and I will not do it to another," Sylvanas continued.

"Thank you for being so understanding, my lady" Serena weakly croaked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the edge returned to Sylvanas's voice.

"You, um…" Serena choked.

"You're known for your ruthlessness, your cruelty. I wasn't sure what you were going to do with me."

Sylvanas laughed. "I have to be tough. We are abominations. Everyone wants us dead. I need to strike fear into the hearts of those who would hurt us, including fellow members of the Horde. However, that does not make me deaf to the needs of my people. Now, enough talking. What you need is, what's the word you former humans use, "cuddling'?"

Serena wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "Yes my Queen that's correct".

"Then take all the time you need. The Undercity can wait, dalah'surfal. Serena, may I use that pet name?"

"Yes, of course, my Queen".

"Very well."

Serena closed her eyes and leaned into the Dark Lady. Oh Allurilyn, Serena thought, I will always love you, but I believe I must put you to rest. I will see you someday, my love. Sleep in peace.


End file.
